The Dark Secret
by OkamiJipushi
Summary: a girl with a dark past, a dark secret, and a dark power. she is a puppet master; keeping everyone at range and weak up close, she is a legend with poison; she designed sasori's poison, her clan was the Jipushi, her name back then was Kurai Jipushi but now she calls herself Jack, The Dark Secret (sorry for the bad summery, cover pic is MC when she turns 18)
1. Chapter 1 this isn't over!

this is my first fanfic so please be gentle; also I do mary sue some things but who is to say how I'm supposed to imagine? I don't care if you review or not I'm posting this story because _** I **_want to, don't like? don't read thank you. but on a nice note I wouldn't mind some help in spelling certain names or some other errors just don't comment on my grammar I'm only a softmore haha now *points into a random space* MAKE IT SO! :D

_**disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character and plot; thank you**_

Chapter 1 : this isn't over

_**Serotobi's P.O.V**_

I was sitting at my desk nursing the pounding headache and ringing in my ears from when Naruto placed firecrackers under my bed…Sometimes I wonder what his father would say to his son when this stuff happens, I sighed and smoked my pipe as I filled out the paper work before the chunin exames that are a week away. the Sand and the Shadow village is coming to the chunin exams this year. the shadow village has made an alliance with the leaf recently so this should be interesting to say the least; I just hope nothing goes wrong...

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was wearing my cloak which was solid black, so black the sun couldn't even make it shine just like my hair which was short kinda like when you shaved all your hair off then let it grow back naturally kinda way though my hair was naturally like that and I ALWAYS kept it short and kind of boyish I was wearing a midnight blue rebellious looking top that ends just below my ribcage and looks like I ripped the bottom part of it off, which I did, thus showing off my belly ring that was a black hand symbol then I had tattoos covering my arms and sides but leaving the front of my stomach bare other than a wolf paw print just where the 8 pack should be (look it up) . I will admit I like assassinations and im a rebel but I don't care what people think, which is noted by most people. I am the last of my clan and once I turn 18 I will stop aging I can die sure but I won't age, my family and clan was killed by their own schemes which was experiments and by experiments I mean me, yup I killed my clan who was trying to genetically make a super ninja, it backfired against them though. My name back then was Kurai Japushi but I dropped that name long ago; now I am Jack also known as The Dark Secret. I am called that because you never know what I have up my sleeve, will I walk away or kill you? let you live or watch you die slowly? one thing is clear I do things _**MY**_ way and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass. my expressions are always hidden by a mask that was black and strapped to my head by well straps where they buckled in the back, thus leaving only my blaze blue eye on my left and silver on my right eye though both had no pupils and midnight blue eyeshadow and a pirate looking eyeliner (A/N: pupils ike garras just a different color). "Uggghhhh how much longer sensei?!" Karina whined, I seriously hated her but I cooperated… if to shut her up. "just a little longer and we will arrive at the leaf be patient." our sensei , Miziki, said though I didn't like anyone really I think I tolerated her the most. "you should really stop pestering people Karina besides your whining yet Jack is the one carring a puppet on her back while you carry nothing!" Kai said while looking at me with hearts in his eyes, I have many fan boys and it annoys me greatly so I punched him in the nose before speaking barely above a whisper to Karina "I didn't know you were so eager to be rid of me Karina" I said. yeah im going to be a ninja of the leaf now which infuriates me; our genin could easily toss their jonin around like rag dolls made of air yet I was being transferred there. I thrive in the night and it was to fucking sunny here and it pisses me off immensely. "we are here" Miziki said and we looked up well my team did I just growled which unnerved them, I walked in the gates past the guards who's jaws are flopping about, you may not see my face but the air around me has a 'dark seductive taste' to it so my sensei said plus I wear a DD 42 bra and my hips were just the right shape to compliment my waist, I were lace up boots to half up my calf and for bottoms I have a black cloth belt that covers the left half of my hips but not my right I wear a thong but kinda designed like shorts in shape wise, I have a cloth that covers my *ahem* 'unmentionables' behind and in front. I've tried to wear stuff less revealing but always felt like I was suffocating so I quit trying. "u-uhm miss who are you?" the guard the one with spiky hair asked "that is none of you concern but if you must know I'm the villages new ninja from the country of Night and village of shadows" I said and before they could reply I was gone and off to see the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Free

**_I own nothing!_**

**_Chapter 2; I'm Finally Free..._**

**_Jack's P.O.V_**

I was sitting in the hokage's office pissed to the ends of the earth because apparently I have to graduate with the graduating class in their ninja academy. I mean really who do they think they are?! Well I'll show them! my sensei was saying goodbye but i simply glared at her, "Shadows Huant you; your dreams and aspirations will abandon you as you did me!" I said with as much hate as i could inspire making her face pale and drain off all blood. that's the Kekki Genkei I have; manipulation of shadows, though it comes in different forms in different people mine is the most feared, I control your Luck. I cant make a random rogue nin kill you but i can make you have only your skills to depend upon and you will always feel empty like something is missing. The hokage looked confused as to why she was so panicked but she left very quickly. before the hokoge could speak (i didnt bother to learn his name) I spoke very firmly "Look I dont care for you but this village is where i am to be so i will protect the village but dont try to get friendly with me because you have yet to prove yourself to me so here is 3 things you need to know about me 1. dont let my looks fool you i may be 14** (A/N: her people graduate the academy later than other villages, its just how things are)** but i will rip you apart! 2. dont lecture me about sex i already have had it plenty of times sometimes with with men sometimes with women, 3. dont ever doubt my information or my intuition; its never been wrong" I took a deep breath as Mr .Wrinkled old Fart tried to absorb all I said as i glared at him. Iruka whome i met earlier came in to pick me up for my first class this should be good...because i'm hungry and I am a born predator. ~skip to Academy~ I walked into the classroom and all eyes were on me and every pair of eyes were on me except for the uchiha kid whome i dont give a shit for obviously. "This is our new student Kurai Japu-" "Jack, my name IS jack" i cut iruka sensei off and glared at him in a death glare as he shrivled back the other students in awe at my ability to scare their teacher and i damn swear all save 2 guys, excluding the uchiha duck butt fuck **(A/N: sorry sasuke fans I just dont like him)**, had hearts in their eyes the 2 guys were an obvious Aburame and a male hyuuga. the dogish looking guy seemed interested but in a sexual way i mean dont get me wrong i love a fuck any day but he'd be WAY to easy, the hunt excites me as much as the conquest. anyway if i do decides to have sex it's usually with someone outside the village not with someone i have a possibility in going on a mission with, once you have sex with me they tend to never let go until I try to kill them thus earning my reputation in my village as the black widow. I will NOT make the same mistake here so when iruka said for me to pick my assigned seat which was either by that damned mutt or the aburame i chose the aburame which shocked everyone but none so much as he. "I'm Jack your name?" I said to him "Shino Aburame" I nodded appreciatively atleast he didnt make little pet nam es for me i mean seriously just eeeww besides i like bugs well thats not completely true i like they so long as they dont hurt me. "make sure your bugs dont hurt me and I'll be your friend, 'cause friends dont hurt friends" I smiled at his shocked stiffening of his body, I know when someone needed a friend. he nodded and i smiled then looked to the door just as a blond kid with whiskers on his face and blue eyes was dragged in by Iruka Sensei grumbling. 'I see so this is the vessal of the Nine Tails...seems everyone doesnt like him...and he's lonely maybe I'll be his friend even i know what being alone all your is like it hurts and can drive a person mad or make em cruel..' I gave him a soft sympathetic look. that ended when he did his sexy jutsu which made me fall on the floor dying of laughter ahh i liked this kid. I looked around at the room all the men having hearts in their eyes (other than 3 apparent ones) and the Uzumaki kid glancing at me in shock, i walked up to him smiling still amused and offering my hand "I'm Jack wanna be friends?" okay I know i may seem bitchy sometimes and anti social but this is a new start in my old village i was too hated to have friends so i want to try now. "what? is this some kind of trick?!" i smiled "nah so long as you can accept me for who I am and dont judge me then i will show you the same courtesy" I smiled a big smile at him as she hugged me and i pat his head. the bell rang signaling the day in the academy was over.

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

my first friend! i really hope this isnt some kind of trick i want a friend so bad...I dont want to hurt anymore. "Hey naruto wanna go get ramen?" i heard 'Jack' call to me where had she been all this time?! "Ya lets go!" I ran to Ichiraku's with her fallowing right behind me with no difficulties. I got to the place when something occured to me "oh wait i dont have any money.." i glanced at her hoping she wouldnt wanna end our new friendship because i forgot money "No problem it's my treat i mean I did invite you so yeah." I think I just blew out my brain...

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I smiled at him, i made a promise when i made a friend only they get to see my nice side. I smiled stepping inside when an old man sees me and waves just as naruto orders A LOT of miso ramen which is a good thing im rich. when my clan 'died' I was the lone heiress to all they had. I smiled ordering chicken ramen with and egg ontop. I got strange tastes which you should have figured out by now. I paid for our meal and headed home after saying bye to him only we seem to be going the same direction, we laughed and instead started talking until i got to my door which was next to the aburame compound well it wasnt a 'house' it was also a compound my village wanted me to make my clan here now and once I am 18 i will need to choose a mate. dont get me wrong I'd be basically Divinity to my clan and my word would be sacred IF i ever did give a command. I would not try to control every aspect of my new clan other then when needed. I would assume a new clan name as well...This is my new beginning...

I am free...

_**okay i know this was short but I'm short on time lately i still have a life mind you i wouldnt mind some ideas for the next chapter. **_


End file.
